The present invention relates to components used in airbeds, especially to a multiple tubes combination structure for being assembled with air tubes of an airbed, wherein each individual component of the combinational structure has a specific element having a predetermined configuration. Thereby, when it is desired to assemble the combinational structure, it is only necessary to assure the configurations of elements.
A medical airbed has a plurality of airbags. Air is filled into the airbags. In the prior art, the body of the airbed is divided into several sections. The sections are inflated and vented alternatively. Thereby, the inflation condition of the airbed can be changed. There are a plurality of air tubes which are used to supply air to the airbags. Thus, the end of the air pump of the bed has a plurality of tubes for being connected with air pipes connected to the airbags. As a result, the assembling work of the airbed is complicated and thus it is often that some incorrect connections between the air pipes and tubes are induced. Thereby, the alternation of the operations of inflating air and venting air in the airbed is sometimes incorrect. Thereby, the patient lying on the bed will feel uneasy.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a multiple tubes combination structure for being assembled with air tubes of an airbed, wherein a plurality of tubes are assembled in a combinational structure. Each individual component of the combinational structure has a specific element having a predetermined configuration. Thereby, when it is desired to assemble the combinational structure, it is only necessary to assure the configurations of elements. No error occurs. Thereby, the multiple tubes combination structure has a beautiful outlook.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.